Mage Kitty and LEPreconcaptian's RP
by Kitty-Captain
Summary: Hey, it's Mage Kitty writing this. Well, the summary. The title explains it. No plot, no point and quite pointless. Written in story format; we didn't just copy and paste. Enjoy, or rather, run in fear.
1. Default Chapter

**Mage Kitty and LEPrecon_captian's RP**

**A/N:  **Hey, it's Mage Kitty…  A while ago, LEPrecon_captain added me to her MSN list and promptly asked if I RP.  I had never heard of that term before then, so I asked what she was talking about.  She replied, saying Role Playing.  And I said, yah, I sometimes do a little.  (I was lying; this was my first RP)  So we began.  I played as Holly Short, Night Shade (a sorceress from one of my fics), Artemis Fowl, Trouble Kelp, Angeline Fowl (sometimes.  That character was passed back and forth) and I think maybe a few others.  LEP Captain played as Ariel Delgado (one of her own OCs), Root, Butler, Ash Vein and Foaly.  Ironically, I have actually played Butler and I think Foaly at certain parts of this thing.  In other words, blame everything dealing with LEP Captain's characters on her, and everything dealing with my characters on myself.  This RP has yet to end, so it'll probably be long.  LEP Captain wrote this chapter; I beta'd, formatted and uploaded this chapter.

**Disclaimer:  **I (Mage Kitty), or LEPrecon_captain, do not own Artemis Fowl, Domovoi Butler, Holly Short, Trouble Kelp, Angeline Fowl, Julius Root, Ash Vein (though I, Mage Kitty, sorta own the name) and Foaly.  However, I own Night Shade (and everything associated with her and her magick) and LEPrecon_captain owns Ariel Delgado.

**Chapter One:  Crash**  
  


            Two female elves ran into Police Plaza.  Their names?  Captains Holly Short and Ariel Delgado.  Today was like every other day...  Night Shade had barricaded the doors to the building and they were late again.   
  
            "Night! I'm gonna kill you!" muttered Ariel under her breath.  They stopped out side of Commander Julius Root's office.   
  
            "Let's go quietly Holly.  The door is closed, maybe we can make it to out cubicle before-" she was cut off by a yell from inside the Commander's office.   
  
            "SHORT, DELGADO!  GET IN HERE!" Root bellowed.  
  
            "Never mind then..." Holly groaned as they went reluctantly into Root's office.   
  
            "Yessir?" Ariel asked, though she already knew what today's lecture would be about.   
  
"YOU TWO ARE LATE AGAIN!  WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE TWO OF YOU?" He yelled so loud that Ariel and Holly took and involuntary step backwards.   
  
            "But, sir, it was Night!  She melted the doors so we-" Holly began but was silenced by a glare from Root.   
  
            "I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses," he snapped, "If you two are late again you may just find yourselves switched to traffic."   
  
            "Yessir," the girls sighed and moved to walk out of the office.

  
            "Now get out," he spat. 

*~*~*~*~*  
  
            Once they were on lunch break Ariel said, "I'm going to kill Night when I get a hold of her..."   
  
            "Then she will come back and kill you.  You know how she has a habit of making people believe she is dead when she is really alive and kicking..." Holly said, drinking a bottle of water.   
  
            "Yeah...  I know..." Ariel poked at something she bought to eat for lunch, "I think it's alive..."   
  
            "I would not be surprised...  This food is disgusting."  
  
            "We really need to get to the gym some time soon..."   
  
            "Tomorrow, I'm running low on magic.  So, I was going to go complete the Ritual today after work," Holly commented "It is a full moon you know"

  
            "Yeah, I know, can I come too? I'm also running low"   
  
            "Okay."   
  
            "Can I come?  I love the full moon!" Night said popping up behind them.   
  
            "EEK!" Ariel squeaked, "NIGHT, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT?!"   
  
            "Well, excuse me," Night rolled her eyes.   
  
            "Yeah, you can come Night," answered Holly   
  
            "Thanks, Holly.  See you two after work," Night yelled back as she ran off.   
  
            "Holly, you know she is gonna mess every thing up," Ariel sighed.   
  
            "Yeah, I know. We will probably crash into something if she drives the shuttle," Holly nodded.   
  
            "You're not gonna let her drive are you?!" Ariel exclaimed   
  
            "No, I'm driving.  Night cannot deal with any sort of technology newer than a knife."   
  
            "Thank Frond."

*~*~*~*~*

            Ariel quickly gathered up her stuff and walked to Holly's office.  Seeing that she wasn't there she went to Night's office and saw Holly about to wake her up.  
  
            "Holly, don't wake her up, she will just mess around..." Ariel whispered.  
  
            "We have to," Holly held up a note. "Read it."

            Ariel read:

            "'If you two don't wake me up I'll make your lives a LIVING HELL!'"

            "See?" said Holly trying to no avail to wake the sleeping sorceress.

            "Doesn't she make our lives a living as it is?" Ariel asked with slightly confused look on her face.

            "Well now that you mention it… she does…" Holly agreed, "But, still, we have to get her up."

            "Okay, okay..." Ariel smirked and poured a glass of ice cold water on Night.  Where did the water come from?  Well, Night has her own personal water dispenser.  Nobody knows why, considering that she doesn't use it.

            "EVIL CENTAURS!" Night screamed waking up with a start.

            Ariel and Holly looked at each other and burst in to an epic fit of giggles.

            "What was that for, you evil elf?!" Night snapped.

            "Well, you said we had to wake you up, so I did," Ariel said between laughs.

            Holly looked between the two elves. Sensing that Night would end up hurting Ariel if she made another smart remark she quickly said, "Come on; let's go."

            "Okay, Holly," they both said in unison the tension in the room deflating like a punctured balloon.

*~*~*~*~* **E87, and underwater terminal** *~*~*~*~*

            Ariel and Holly had tricked Night into going to Tara; they were going to a different, less populated place.

            As the ship Holly was piloting, Ariel strapped in the co-pilot's seat, sped towards the water's surface something blocked their way.  It was a human boat.

            "Holly!  BOAT!" Ariel screamed.

            "D'Arvit!" Holly cursed.

            The boat loomed closer until the two elves squeezed their eyes shut and braced themselves for impact.


	2. Author Note

Hello Readers,  
  
**_Mage_** was supposed to do the next chappie and I have lost our roleplay log when my computer died on me and we had to rebuild it. So unless **_Mage_** will hurry up and get her ass posting we're gonna be waiting for a while  
  
Yours Sincerly,  
LEPreconcaptain 


End file.
